The present invention relates to ramps used for loading vehicles and more particularly to a portable lightweight foldable ramp.
Trailers are commonly used to transport off-road vehicles, however, they are expensive and increase fuel consumption.
Transporting utility and off-road vehicles such as garden tractors and snowmobiles on pick up trucks rather than trailers presents a problem due to difficulties of loading and unloading. The use of ramps permanently attached to the truck or providing fixed loading and unloading ramps at both the loading and unloading sites is not convenient. Make shift ramps provided on site or carried by the vehicle are unsafe and may result in damage to expensive off-road vehicles or machinery. Furthermore such make shift ramps are usually large, heavy and difficult or hazardous to transport.
Large ramp panels may be difficult to store on the vehicle or may create hazards if not properly secured to the vehicle.
The proposed solutions to the problem of providing a portable ramp have not been entirely satisfactory. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,209 discloses pivotal legs to support the ramp which are not capable of being adjusted. U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,775 discloses a vertical support member which prevents folding the ramp in a compact state and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,847 shows a flexible support cable and bracket means for folding ramp which could be improperly connected and cause failure of the ramp.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a portable and lightweight ramp which is compact for storage and transportation purposes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ramp which has a built in load bearing system which does not require intermediate ground contacting supports.
A still further object is the provision of a ramp which is readily unfolded simple to use and capable of being manufactured at reasonable cost.